


Cuddles & Coffee

by Ladyoftheiris



Series: Ninjago Mornings [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Other, poly ninja content!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Kai shares a normal morning with his partners.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Ninjago Mornings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215974
Kudos: 20





	Cuddles & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my Tumblr :)

Kai’s eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light in the room. The sun just barely peeking through the curtained window. Casting the room in a soft orange light. 

His sore muscles begged him to move, but he was trapped in a sandwich of warm bodies. Jay laying on his left arm, snuggled into his chest. His curls a frizzy mess atop his head. Mumbling softly in his sleep, just quiet enough he couldn’t be heard. On his right his arm was tangled with Zane’s. Who looked perfectly peaceful, despite being squished between him and Cole. Who was snoring away, arms locked around the master of ice. 

Huffing softly Kai resigned to waiting a few more minutes until it was time to wake up. They would have to get ready for morning training soon. Resting his face in Jay's soft hair, he allowed himself a few minutes of rest. Relaxing in the loving embrace of his partners. He had just begun to drift off again when the alarm rang.

He felt Cole and Zane shift next to him. Jay groaned in protest and nuzzled closer to Kai. As much as he wanted to stay like this all day. He forced his eyes to open.

Zane sat up, stretching out his limbs. Smiling down at him, brushing a lock of his hair out of the way.

“Good morning.” He hummed.

“Morning.” Kai yawned. Carefully slipping his arm out from under Jay. He stretched his legs, before sitting up.

“I’ll get the coffee started.” Zane placed a quick kiss to his forehead. Standing he headed to the kitchen.

Kai huffed missing his presence as soon as it was gone. Beside him Cole sat up, trying to hide a yawn.

“Morning.” He smiled sleepily.

Grabbing a hair tie from the night stand, he pulled his hair out of his face. Kai smiled as he watched.

“Good morning.” Kai shifted to place a kiss on his cheek. 

Resting his head on the master of earth's shoulder. Listening to his soft breathing in the morning light. Taking in the soft moment. After several minutes Cole placed a soft kiss in his hair, pulling away. 

“Not to ruin the moment but it's your turn to wake up Jay.” He chuckled.

“Ugh fine. Just make sure there’s coffee left for me.” Kai sighed, but there was no real irritation behind it.

Chuckling again Cole swung his legs over the side of the bed, heading into the kitchen.

“You got it.”

Standing up Kai picked up a shirt off the floor at random. Pulling it over his head, before rounding the bed.

“Come on sparky is time to get up.” He lightly nudged Jay. 

“Do I have to?” He mumbled, stretching.

“You’ll miss breakfast if you don’t.”

Groaning he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Blinking his eyes open he smiled.

“Your hair is a total mess. Like a windstorm broke loose in here.” He laughed.

“You don’t look much better.” Kai ruffled his hair.

“Hey! My bedhead is part of my charm!” He protested. 

“I’m well aware.” Kai placed a quick kiss on his nose. 

“Isn’t that my shirt?” He asked.

Glancing down at the blue t-shirt, he found a large yellow smiley face painted in the center.

“Yeah, but I’m making it work.” He teased.

“I noticed.” Jay leaned up and kissed him.

“We are going to be late for breakfast.” Kai mumbled, kissing him back.

“I know.” He huffed, stretching again. 

Walking over he scooped up one of Zane’s sweatshirts, tossing it to Jay.

“Come on.” He waited.

Watching as Jay pulled the sweatshirt over his head. Standing he made his way over, taking Kai's hand.

“Nya better have left some coffee.” Kai sighed, making his way down the hall.

“It’s impossible for anyone to drink that much coffee, even her.” Jay laughed.

“Morning Guys.” Lloyd greeted from the kitchen doorway. He was pouring himself a bowl of cereal. 

“Good morning green bean.” Kai ruffled his hair as they passed.

“Morning Lloyd.” Jay waved.

Making their way into the kitchen it was rather packed. Pixal was cooking, what looked like waffles. Nya sitting on the counter, drinking a cup of coffee. Both of them seemed off in their own little world. Lloyd focused on his bowl of extremely sugary cereal. Seeming unworried about anything but the marshmallow count in his bowl. 

Approaching them Zane pushed warm mugs of coffee into both of their hands. 

“I promised I would save you some.” 

“Zane you're the best.” Kai smiled, bringing the mug up to his lips.

Letting go of his hand Jay went to investigate what Pixal and Nya were up to. Enjoying his coffee, Kai made his way over to Cole. Pressing a quick kiss to Zane’s cheek as he passed. 

Across the room Cole was looking outside from the kitchen window. Seemingly deep in thought.

“See anything strange?” He asked, resting his head on the bigger man's shoulder.

“Nope. Just chickens.” 

“At least it’s something we can handle.” He smiled.

He felt Cole chuckle. Moving closer, he laced their fingers together. 

They shared a nice quiet moment, before Nya and Jays best breakfast food debate disrupted the silence. 

Kai cracked a smile, he couldn’t have asked for a better morning.


End file.
